Crossing Over
by Guyver04
Summary: A young Yu-gi-oh player has been taken from our world and sent to the anime world at the request of Seto Kaiba. Set after the events of GX Yeah I know this probably has been done to death but I still wanted to take a shot at it


Crossing Over

Chapter One: The Arrival

Kaiba Corp

In his office Seto Kaiba sat with a glass of amber liquid. He was looking over the recent reports, while taking a sip from the glass. The liquid burned his throat pleasantly. Unlike his step-father who loved fine wine, Seto preferred rum and whiskey though he rarely drank at work.

The reports were all the same, profits were up, the stock was up, both customer and employee satisfaction were high. The company was doing well, his Duel Academy was flourishing despite some incidents a couple of years ago.

Basically life was great...and Seto was completely bored by it. His hosted another Battle City last year in hopes of drawing his rival back to Japan. However Yugi was content to live in America where he had moved after Anzu, now his wife, had found success on Broadway.

He had hoped his Duel Academy would create a new potential rival but the only student who could possible rival him had disappeared soon after graduation,

In short he was a top level Duelist with no one to duel. With his company solidly in the black, there was no challenge.

Seto drained the last of his glass in one gulp.

"Drinking because you are bored Seto?" a wicked voice called "That's the first step to having a drinking problem"

Kaiba glanced up to see a man with orange skin dressed in purple.

"I must be drinking too much" said Kaiba dryly. "I'm seeing things."

"Now, now Seto replied Witty Phantom "Is that any way to treat an old friend?"

"Friend? That last time we met you were going to sacrifice me to some dragon" Kaiba replied.

Witty Phantom spun his hat on his finger a moment

"True" it said "However I am here today to make amends for that past wrong."

Normally Kaiba would dismissed this individual as a fraud looking for something, money or power. Maybe it was the alcohol or the boredom but he decided to play along.

"You want to make amends?" sneered Kaiba, "Fine, bring me a worthy challenge"

"Ah a simple matter" replied the Phantom

"Simple is it?" Kaiba said smugly "If it was so simple I would have found one myself."

"Ah but you see Seto. I have access to different dimension" explained the phantom "Duel Monster is popular in several realms. It is a simple matter to find a suitable player to challenge you. I should warn you, a player from one these realms may have cards that will shock or surprise you."

"You think I'm some little boy whose easily surprised?" snarled Kaiba.

The Witty Phantom bowed "Forgive me Mr. Kaiba. Hold tight and I shall fetch your request."

In a flash blue light the Witty Phantom was gone.

Seto sat a moment staring where his visitor had just been. Though most of his life he had dismissed magic and supernatural events as garbage. Although his time with Yugi had proven that some times the impossible could happen. An old joy filled Seto, perhaps at last he would finally have the challenge he'd been seeking for years.

From a hidden compartment in the desk, Seto removed his deck, and began to look it over.

He could not help but wonder with almost glee, what kinds of deck his opponent would use.

Our World

Witty Phantom,invisible to everyone, found himself at a store filled with duelists

He scanned the crowd. "No no these players won't do. They treat this game like a business."

In an instant he was at another event. He scanned the minds of the players.

"Ah the decks here are too boring"

A moment later in another location "Interesting deck..but far too young."

"uurggh..." retched Witty Phantom while studying another candidate "Does that one even know how to shower? Mr Kaiba would be furious if I brought him."

The Witty Phantom got a sensational, a feeling of where to look next.

"Oh?" he said "That has potential"

The purple clad fiend was standing on a suburban street, watching a modest two story house.

After a moment he saw a boy with auburn hair, no older that fourteen exit the house with a messenger bag over his shoulder.

"Hmm interesting" the Phantom said to himself. "What kind of deck does he use?"

He scanned the boy's mind, a wide wicked grin crossed his face. "yes he is perfect."

Micheal Serwan left his home. After a rather dull first week back at school he was ready to do some dueling, and his newest deck was ready for testing. It was a brisk Autumn day, a light breeze kicked up as he proceeded on the short walk to his local store.

Cackling the Witty Phantom raised his hands, and the wind began to grow stronger

Micheal tightened his grip on the messenger bag. The weather report had called for a pleasant day. The wind got worse, leaves swirled around him. Micheal found himself being lifted off the ground.

Micheal kicked his legs in a panic, letting out a few words his mother would have grounded him for using. The wind carried him higher and began to spin him in a circle. He held on to his bag tightly and shut his eyes to protect them from the wind and flying debris. The rushing winds blocked out all other sounds, except he would later swear that mixed in with the strong winds was a faint wicked laughter.

Michel had no idea what was going on, was he flying or falling? He wasn't sure if it was minutes just seconds before the wind began to die down and Micheal was certain he was falling. Micheal barely had time to get his thought together before he landed on something soft before bouncing off and landing on the much harder floor.

When he look up Micheal found himself in a beautifully decorated office.

"Well it seems my challenger has arrived" a voice called out

Micheal looked around to see a man, dressed in a long white coat.

"What the hell..I've been kidnapped by a cosplayer?" Micheal asked

"I don't know what cosplay is" said the man "My name is Seto Kaiba and I challenge you to a duel."

"Seto Kaiba?" repeated Micheal "Sure you are. Look, I liked the show as much as the next guy but don't you think you're taking it a little to far? Or are you doing this to hit on all the Seto Kaiba fan girls?"

"How dare you?" said Kaiba angrily "I was promised a challenge so you'd better be able to provide it!."

For the first time Michel noticed the thing on his arm...a Duel Disk. It didn't look like the cheap toy sold in stores. His first thought that it was a custom job.

"Well?" demanded the man who called himself Kaiba "Are you going to accept my challenge?"

Micheal thoughts raced. There were three possibilities. The first, he had been kidnapped by some lunatic. The second, he had been badly injured in that wind storm and was now unconscious. Third and most unlikely he had actually been transported to the world of Yu-gi-oh. Any way he looked at it, going along with this was his best bet. If this was some crazed person, refusing to duel might put him in more danger than he was already in.

"Fine then" said Micheal standing up "I accept your challenge."

"Excellent."replied Kaiba "now get out your Duel Disk."

"Uh yeah I don't have one of those" said Micheal honestly.

"So how do you duel where ever you're from?" asked Kaiba nastily

"Well, we have these great things called tables..." began Micheal

"I'm beginning to think what Witty Phantom said was true," sneered Kaiba "You come from a dimension where Kaiba Corp doesn't exist."

_Witty Phantom_ thought Micheal _that weak fiend from LOB? _ _That thing is a 1400 vanilla monster. How could it transport me to another dimension? _

"I suppose the least I can do is give you a Duel Disk." said Kaiba. He reached into a cabinet behind his desk. He pulled out a classic looking Duel Disk and tossed it to Micheal.

Micheal caught the disk and examined it. The thing in hand was certainly no cheap toy. It was made a light weight metal with display screens. It was much lightly than he had expected a Duel Disk to weigh. Micheal put his arm thought the band, and the disk secured itself to his arm. The weight was evenly distributed along his arm.

He pulled out his deck

"What are those idiotic things on your cards?" asked Kaiba

"Card sleeves" answered Micheal

Kaiba snicked nastily. "You're going to have to take those off is you want the disk to work."

Micheal quickly un-sleeved his cards. As he did, he noticed the quality of the cards had changed. The paper stock they were printed on was suddenly superior than what it had been just that morning.

Moving on to his extra deck He asked "So where does this go?"

Kaiba tossed him a card holster with a belt clip "These are packed in with the Duel Disk, I couldn't decide on a good place for it on the disk itself"

Kaiba watched him unsleeve his Extra Deck

"So you use fusion cards and by the looks of it you use a lot of them" remarked Kaiba

Kaiba's comment made Michel pause and examine his cards. All of his XYZ cards had gone blank, fortunately his synchros were still usable.

Once Micheal had un-sleeved all his cards and placed them in the proper slot on the Duel Disk.

"Now that you're ready" said Kaiba "Follow me"

Kaiba lead him out of the office and to a stair well

"There's not enough room in my office for us to duel properly so we're going to the roof." explained Kaiba "I trust you're not scared of heights" he added

"Not at all" said Micheal So he was following a possibly dangerous lunatic to the roof a building. Still he wasn't so sure that this man had been the one to kidnap him. Anyway at least one the roof he might get a better idea of where he really was. Besides on the insane chance this was Seto Kaiba, it was a Seto from between GX and 5Ds, after he had mellowed a bit.

_A few years earlier and he might have locked me in an oil filled room with the Chop Man_ Micheal thought

It had been mid morning when he left the house but arriving on the roof it was late after noon. The sun was getting close to the horizon.

Micheal took a moment to look out over the city and was stunned by what he saw. The city he was looking out over wasn't any place near his hometown. In fact it looked a little like pictures he had seen of Tokyo.

As if on cue a large screen on a nearby skyscraper came on to reveal a man Micheal recognized instantly as Pegasus

"Greetings Duelists" Pegasus said excitedly "I have a fantastic announcement. We at Industrial Illusions have created a brand new kind of monster. A brand new way to summon creatures to make your duels more exciting! Just check out the newest Duel Monster set for these wonderful new cards"

Micheal stared at the screen for a few moments. He wasn't sure what disturbed him more, that the man looked like Pegasus or that he had come on just as Micheal and Kaiba had arrived on the roof.

_T.V. exposition cliché _ thought Micheal _What was that expression Sherlock Holmes used? "When you eliminate the impossible, whatever is left no matter how improbable, must be the truth." _

"Are you ready?" asked Kaiba " Or would you like to admire the city a bit more?"

Micheal stepped away from the edge and took his place opposite Kaiba. Both duelists activated their disks. He was disturbed to see the Duel Disk acted just like it had on T.V.

"I'll start things off" said Kaiba "I place one card face down and summon Saggi the Dark Clown in attack mode"

All Micheal thoughts of this being a random kidnapping were dissipated when he saw the holograms of both the face down card and Saggi before him. Either he was unconscious or really in another world. Regardless, he got a nasty feeling things would get worse if he didn't win this duel.

Micheal looked over his hand. One for One, Castle of Dragon Souls, Luster Dragon, Alexandrite Dragon and Dragon's Mirror. His new Blue Eyes deck was going to give poor Seto over there a heart attack.

_OK not a bad start_ he thought looking over his hand. Micheal shook his head at Kaiba's opening move _You're using this right away Kaiba?_

It was obvious to anyone the face down card was Crush Card virus

Micheal drew his first card: Draconnection.

Wait he had never put that card in his deck. What was going on?

Still the card was not un-welcome.

"I play Dracconetion" he announced, "this spell card lets me swap a dragon monster from my hand with one from my deck, proving they are the same level."

He returned Luster Dragon to his deck and replaced it with Mirage Dragon.

"So you use dragons" remarked Kaiba "this could get inserting"

_More than you think Seto_ thought Micheal "I summon Mirage Dragon."

The hologram of the monster appeared in front of him.

"Mirage Dragon, take out that nightmare fuel Saggi the Dark Clown" he ordered "As long as Mirage Dragon is on the field you can't activate trap cards during the battle phase."

The dragon destroyed the clown and Kaiba's life points dropped by 1000

"Not bad" said Kaiba "but let's see you handle this. I summon Vorse Raider."

A large beast man appeared

"Go my mighty beast, kill his dragon!" ordered Kaiba

Vorse Raider Swung its axe and obliterated Micheal's dragon, costing him 300 life pints.

"I set one card face down and end my turn" said Kaiba.

_That's gotta be Shrink_ thought Micheal "My turn" he drew Dread Dragon.

_I 'm going to guess Pegasus was talking about Synchros just now.. _Thought Micheal. He was pleased to see Dread Dragon still had "tuner" listed on it.

"I place one card face down" he Set Castle of Dragon Souls "and summon Alexandrite Dragon!"

The new dragon glinted from the many jewels that were supposed to be in its hide.

"A four star monster with 2000 attack and no side effect?" asked Kaiba " Seems like where ever you are from has some nice rare cards."

Micheal smirked "You have no idea."

"Go Alexandrite Dragon, and get rid of that monster movie reject!"

"Not so fast" said Kaiba "I activated my face down cards"

As predicted Shrink and Crush card were revealed. Vorse Raider's attack was reduced then was used to pay the cost for the virus. Micheal's dragon was placed in the grave. A shuffling sound drew his attention to the Duel Disk. Several cards now extended out past the deck

"Every monster in your deck with more than 1500 attack points must now be deposited in the card grave yard"

Micheal placed the cards in the grave "And they complain that Crush Card is broken back home" he muttered Still, he wasn't worried. If his plan worked Kaiba would be defeated

"Guess that ends my turn" said Micheal

"So sad" said Kaiba "I was hoping for more of a challenge."

He drew. "I activate White Dragon Ritual, and by sending my Des Feral Imp to the grave I can summon Paladin of the White Dragon"

A knight on riding a scrawny white dragon appeared

"Paladin Attack!" ordered Kaiba The knight hit Micheal directly. His life points dropped to 1800 Micheal staggered back, he had felt something hit him, like a hard shove. Weren't these supposed to be harmless holograms?

"Now I sacrifice my Paladin to Summon Blue Eye White Dragon!" said Kaiba

A stunning dragon appeared before Micheal. He could better understand Kaiba obsession with it.

"I'll set one last card and end my turn."

Micheal drew his card. Mirror Force.

_Perfect _though Micheal "I set one card face down and a monster in defense mode."

"Hiding already?" asked Kaiba

"Hey, you got a Blue eyes on the field, not much I can do about that just yet" replied Micheal

"With all your powerful monster in the grave you can't do anything" said Kaiba "But by all means keep struggling."

"My turn" said Kaiba "I draw. I play Mystical Space Typhoon, this will let me get rid of one of your faced own cards."

Kaiba destroyed Mirror Force.

"I set one card, and play Card of Demise" said Kaiba "This allows me to draw till I'm holding five cards. Then in five turns I have to discard my hand"

Kaiba examined the cards in his hand then began to laugh.

"It seems my deck wants to destroy you with my most powerful creature. You should feel honored."

"I know where this is going" muttered Micheal

"I play Polymerization, and fuse the Blue Eyes on the field with the two in my hand to create.. The Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" Kaiba announced.

Micheal stared up at the huge three headed dragon

"Only one Duelist have every defeated my ultimate dragon" said Kaiba "And from what I've seen so far, you're nowhere near as skilled as he is."

"I still got plenty of tricks Kaiba" responded Micheal.

The ultimate dragon attacked and destroyed Micheal's' face down monster.

"When Dread Dragon is sent to the grave I can add on level 3 or lower dragon to my hand. And I choose another Dread Dragon"

"Another useless shield?" asked Kaiba "You're not the challenge I was promised."

Micheal drew, Debris Dragon.. _Not quite what I needed _ thought Micheal _Wait...my trap card targets._.

A quick check of the graveyard showed he had enough dragons, with One for One and Dragon's Mirror in hand he could win this duel in that turn

_What was it those Vanguad players always said? _

Micheal stood up straight and announced "Final Turn!"

"Yes" agreed Kaiba "It is your last turn."

"No" corrected Micheal "I mean this is the final turn of the duel. And you're about to lose Kaiba!"

"You're insane" scowled Kaiba.

"I play One for One, by discarding my Dread Dragon I summon can summon a level one monster from my deck. And I choose Maiden with Eyes of Blue"

A beautiful woman appeared on the field

Kaiba seem shaken by the woman appearance "You think you can win with a monster that has zero attack?" he demanded

"I reveal my face down card" said Micheal "Castle of Dragon Souls By banishing one of my dragon from the graveyard it gives 700 attack points to any creature I choose and I choose my Maiden."

"What are you planning?" demanded Kaiba

"Kaiba," said Micheal "Now understand what kind of Duelist you are facing. When my Maiden with Blue Eyes is targeted by a card effect I can summon a very special monster from the hand, deck or graveyard. So come forth..Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

"WHAT?" asked Kaiba, as he stared as his favorite dragon appeared on his opponent's field.

"Remember Kaiba, I'm from another dimension," said Micheal "While in this world, there are only four Blue Eyes in existence, they are far easier to come by in mine."

Kabia swore under his breath. Still a single Blue Eyes was no match for its ultimate form and he still had his face down card Widespread Ruin,

"I'm not done" said Micheal. I activate Dragon's Mirror, this allows me to fuse dragon monster in my graveyard to create..Five Headed Dragon!"

The huge dragon appeared on the field. Kaiba could only stare in amazement. He hadn't even know that card was real.

"How..How do you have that card?" demanded Kaiba.

"The best is yet to come" said Micheal "You should have listen to Pegasus earlier about new kind of monster. Watch this. I tune Maiden with Eyes of Blue to my Blue Eyes White Dragon."

How he could be certain a synchro would work here, Micheal wasn't sure but something in the back of his brain told him this would work. Now he just need a synchro chant.

Kaiba had no idea what was happening as the level one monster and the Blue Eyes jumped into the air.

Green rings formed around Blue Eyes as it dissolved into level stars

"Gathering stars signal the birth of a new power. The white dragon has reached its greatest form Sychnro Summon! Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon!

A beautiful new dragon appeared, even as a hologram its silver body shone brightly in the dying after noon light.

Kaiba quickly regained his composure "You called this its greatest form but your dragon got weaker."

"True, my new dragon has less attack points, but it gave up those point for incredible special abilities." explained Micheal "sadly this duel will only last long enough for you to see one of them. Go Five Headed Dragon, destroy the Ultimate Dragon!"

Energy gathered in the five dragon heads and let loose a terrible barrage  
"You triggered my trap!" said Kaiba "Widespread Ruin, Your most powerful beast is destroyed!"

"Sorry, think again" smirked Micheal.

"What?" replied Kaiba as the five energy blasts shot though his trap card and destroyed his Ultimate Dragon. His Life Points dropped to 2500

"How?" asked Kaiba

"Remember what I said about giving up attack points for special powers?" asked Micheal "One of the is that until my next turn any dragon I have out when I summon Azure Eyes, cannot be targeted or destroyed by card effect."

Kaiba had no reply, he knew what was coming next with no way to stop it.

"Now that your field is clear..Azure Eyes attacked directly and end this!" called Micheal

The silver dragon fired its un-named attack to end the duel.

After the hologram were gone Kaiba walked towards his opponent

"Seems you do have some skill, but make no mistake you only won because of that new monster" said Kaiba

"Yeah probably" replied Micheal "Even where I come from the name Seto Kaiba is known as one of the greatest duelist out there."

He removed the Duel Disk "Speaking of that, it's probably best I return this to you. As you said they don't exist in my world and bringing it with me might cause a lot of headaches. Thank you, it was a thrill to use a real Duel Disk"

Kaiba took the Duel Disk.

"So uh how are you sending me back?" Micheal asked

Kaiba paused a moment the full weigh of what was going on had just hit him. The Witty Phantom was nowhere to be seen. Kaiba's request was only to bring a challenger to him. Meaning this boy had been kidnapped from his own world and without Witty Phantom there was no way to get him home.

All of it at the request of Seto Kaiba, meaning Seto was partially responsible for this boy's current situation. Legal and public relation complications began to flood his mind.

Still this boy was a skilled duelist and this world could certainly use more of them. Kaiba smirked, he knew just what to do

"I don't know" responded Kaiba without turning so Micheal couldn't see the smirk

"What?" exclaimed Micheal

A Few Days later

Micheal could see his destination and soon the boat would boat at Academy Island.

He wasn't too thrilled about still being in this world. However Kaiba had been very generous. Micheal was to attend Duel Academy until either he graduated or Kaiba Corp could find a way to send him home. Kaiba had provided him with a full "scholarship" along some necessities like a bank account and important papers .

Micheal still wasn't sure how a gaming company had be able to pressure government agencies into getting him the needed identification papers, like a new birth certificate and what equaled a Social Security number in this world. The bank account held a decent amount of money that came from the sale of some of Micheal's spare cards. He had an extra Blue Eyes structure deck, which held a few cards that didn't exists in this world and due to the rarity of Blue Eyes White Dragon, probably wouldn't exist. Kaiba had been eager to buy the Synchro and tuners.

It was possible that all of this was just going on in his head and that Michael was really in a hospital somewhere unconscious. Bottom line was, none of that mattered. There was nothing he could do at that moment to get home or wake up so he just had to see this though. Right now Duel Academy was the best place for him. Micheal had read up on the school during the trip, one article mentioned that girls dorms had been added to Ra Yellow and Slifer Red.

Attending a school where at least half the students were girls his age who loved to duel, back home they would call that Heaven

Standing near by, un-seen by anyone, a tall figure in a purple suit watched Micheal

"And now the fun begins" he said wickedly

End

Author's notes

I'm gonna hold off on more chapters till after a review or two to see if I should continue. I'm behind on getting chapters of my Evangelion fic out...boy am I behind

If I do continue the main cast will be original characters, with known cast members making occasional guest appearance, aside from the staff of Duel Academy. Micheal's not going to be hanging around Jaden, flirting with Alexis, or giving dueling tips to Yugi and Joey. He also not going to be the new King of Game and beating 99% of his opponents. I want to try and keep this simple (at least at first) about a normal kid who finds himself in this world.


End file.
